thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jan13Updates
January 31st, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Coming Feb. 8th - NtMF Riffs *Projector: So Undercover *The AngryJoeShow: Aliens CM Will Kick Ass! *Vangelus Reviews: The Megazord! (Super Robot Chogokin) *80's Dan: Without ROB's Voice, Brian Looks Insane *Read Right to Left: The Legend of Koizumi *Nerd To The Third Power: 2012 Golden Bacon January 30th, 2013 *MikeJ: NerdQuest Trailer *The Cinema Snob: Return to Camp Sleepaway *Renegade Cut: Tom Hanks Can't Stop Urinating *Dena: Casting Call! Silent Ponyville Audio Drama *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - The Gossip *GView: New Super Mario Bros. U *BT Podcast: Moisten the Hedgehog, Grease the Porcupine, Lube the Echidna January 29th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top Ten Hottest Animated Women *Comic Book Issues: Hawkeye #4-5 *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Beginning to Date *JonTron Show: Space Ace *Taylor H.: Game Sessions - Viewtiful Joe 2 January 28th, 2013 *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Köstritzer: Schwarzbier *Atop the Fourth Wall: Happy Days #2 *Anime Abandon: Macross II *Nash: The Trial of the Incredible Hulk - The Smeg Ups *Weekly Manga Recap: Nana to Kaoru *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play Vanquish *Thumb Wars: SOLD! The Aftermath of THQ January 27th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2012 *MikeJ: Infomercialism - Poo Trap *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Just a Spark *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - V for Vendetta *Taylor H.: DmC in 5 Seconds January 26th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: LOTR: Return of the King (Part 1) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings: "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" *WTFIWWY: Live - All Aboard the Windex Express! *Hagan Reviews: Dolla Morte *Last on the Bandwagon: Crash Bandicoot January 25th, 2013 *Music Movies: Purple Rain *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2012 *Oancitizen: Brows Held High Announcements *Diamanda Hagan: Django Unchained Vlog *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew AT NIGHT Part 2 *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles January 24th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Why Evil Dead Kicks Ass *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi Vanilla *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Let's Be Good Citizens at School *Video Games Awesome: Ni No Kuni is AWESOME! January 23rd, 2013 *MMO Grinder: Dungeons and Dragons Online *DVD-R Hell: Deception of a Generation (Part 1) *MikeJ: Garth Marenghi's Darkplace Retrospective *BT Podcast: Gooey Joy Eruption January 22nd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Review Must Go On *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - The Bottle and the Throttle *Bennett The Sage: Bennett The Sage is Going to Con-G 2013! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Child of Eden *RetroActive: Balloon Fight January 21st, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Transformers #31 *The AngryJoeShow: DmC Review *Diamanda Hagan: Texas Chainsaw Vlog *Weekly Manga Recap: Gunslinger Girl *Zeitgeist Game Review: DmC - Devil May Cry *Thumb Wars: Night of the Dormant Games January 20th, 2013 *Sage Reviews: DmC: Devil May Cry *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 2: The Temptress *Video Games Awesome: DmC - Devil May Cry is AWESOME! *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Holiday from Rules? *Renegade Cut: A Beautiful Dream *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Movies People Want Me To Talk About January 19th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Poop is Not a Plan *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "The Last Stand" & "Mama" *5 Second Movies: Life of Pi in 5 Seconds (Doug) January 18th, 2013 (No new updates) January 17th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Jurassic Park 3 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2012 *Shinkara: Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch January 16th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Tampon Tango *Phelous (shows): MKC - The Essence *The AngryJoeShow: Dead Space 3 Impressions *Projector: Quartet *Linkara: AT4W Bloopers, Alternate Takes & Behind the Scenes *BT Podcast: Marshmellow Chihuahua Minefield and the Anal Question January 15th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - A Christmas Carol *Phelous: Phelan & Allison Try to Survive Sesame Street *Comic Book Issues: Justice League #13-14 *JesuOtaku: Hollywood Drive - Unchained Misery *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Silent Hill Shattered Memories *GView: Sonic Fan Movie Thoughts *RetroActive: Atari Flashback 3 January 14th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Raver #1 *Nash: The Trial of the Incredible Hulk CA Review *Guru Reviews: DmC: Devil May Cry *Anime Abandon: Baoh *Weekly Manga Recap: 2012 *Thumb Wars: Sony VS The Used Video Game January 13th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: LOTR: The Two Towers *Sage Reviews: Anarchy Reigns *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Blade II January 12th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2012 *Hagan Reviews: ZombieChrist *WTFIWWY: Live - Nudes on Ice January 11th, 2013 *MikeJ: Informercialism - Smoothie Maker *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory (Pt 11 & 12) January 10th, 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2012 *SadPanda: I Must Hate It - Mass Effect *Atop the Fourth Wall: Son of AT4W Live! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Silent Hill Homecoming January 9th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Loadout *You Can Play This: FKR The Series - Trailer #1 *Phelous: The Adventure to Shrek Feast *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Chez MAGfest Panel Highlights January 8th, 2013 *Demo Reel: Blue Patches *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Legend of Zelda Bosses! *Thumb Wars: Gamer Resolutions 2013 Edition *BT Podcast: The Black Hole of Boning *Smarty: MAGfest! Blistered Thumbs Community Q&A! January 7th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #3 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D January 6th, 2013 *Radu Reviews: Visitors from Outer Space *You Know Who: The Snowmen *MikeJ: Informercialism - Slap Chop *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Blade January 5th, 2013 *5 Second Movies: Kickassia in 5 Seconds (Diamanda Hagan) *WTFIWWY: Live - That Doesn't Go There 2012 January 4th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring *Music Movies: Top 9 Music Movies Moments of 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Gaming Controversies *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 9 Worst Lyrics of 2012 *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Wings Etc. Wall of Flame *Brad Jones: Brad has His own MagFest Panel January 3rd, 2013 {No new updates) January 2nd, 2013 *Phelous: Top 10 Phelous Moments 2012 *DVD-R Hell: The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer *Familiar Faces: Next 12 Forgotten Christmas Specials *JesuOtaku: Hollywood Drive - Concerning Hobbits *Heisanevilgenius: HeIsAnEvilGenius & Diamanda Hagan: House of the Dead - Part 1 January 1st, 2013 *Diamanda Hagan: MayIKillU? Nanoview *BT Podcast: Rumpelstiltskin Ate Some People Category:Updates